AC:NL Craziness!
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: DISCONTIUNED. Unless someone says they want the story to continue. Join Foxy, Amy, Damian, and Dan as they do random stuff and pretty much go crazy! Rated T to be safe.


**Foxy: Haii ya everyone! We're going to jump into the story right away, but first...the disclaimer!**

**I, Snowdog14, do not own Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Pokemon, Amy, Damian, Dan, WarHawk, Dreamz, Hyrule, or anything else in this story. But I do own Kitsune and myself, Foxy.**

**Oh, yeah, before I forget...Amy, Damian, and Dan are based off of my real life friends...But they are very O.C. That means the story Amy, Damian, and Dan's personalities are ****very**** different from the real Amy, Damian, and Dan's personalities. Just letting ya know.**

**Now, let's jump on into the world of Animal Crossing: New Leaf! Enjoy! Story Begin!**

* * *

**Location: Foxy's House; Kitsune**

Foxy: Hmm... -looks over the story's summary- Well, it's mostly the other three that go crazy.

Amy, Damian, and Dan: DO NOT!

Foxy: But it's true!

Damian and Dan: IS NOT!

Amy: Um...It's mostly Dan!

Dan: IT IS NOT AMY!

**-Dan randomly starts a catfight with Amy-**

Foxy: O.O

Foxy's Latias and Damian's Latios: -snicker-

Damian: O.o

**-Damian and Latios try to stop them, but ends up beating them up too-**

Foxy: O.o

Latios: LATI! -Uses Dragon Pulse on the other three-

Foxy and Latias: O.O

Amy, Damian, and Dan: ACK! -stops fighting from the Dragon Pulse-

Foxy: Huh. That's strange.

Amy: What? What's strange Foxy?

Foxy: You're all NOT beaten up...

Other three: Huh? -Finds that they are not hurt-

Damian: WHAT?!

Dan: But how?!

Foxy: Magic...I guess. And my house didn't get destroyed by Latios' Dragon Pulse either.

Latios: Heh...Sorry Foxy.

Damian: MY LATIOS CAN TALK?!

Latias: Hey! I can talk too!

Foxy: It's the Animal Crossing world Damian...Anything can happen.

Damian: ...

Everyone: ...

Latias: Um...I'mma go get a snack...If that's okay with you Foxy.

Foxy: Yeah, sure, go ahead Latias. You don't really need to ask me; You live here!

Latias: Oh yeah, I forgot. Haha... -flys off to the kitchen-

Latios: Hey Latias! Wait for me! -chases after Latias to the kitchen-

Foxy: ...See...That's what I mean about you three being crazy.

Amy: What happened again? O.o

Foxy: You and Dan got in a cat fight...Then Damian and Latios tried to stop you but instead started to beat you up too...Then Latios used Dragon Pulse...And somehow didn't destroy my house...

Amy: Wow. o.o

Dan: Amy started it!

Amy: I did not!

Dan: DID TOO!

Amy: DID NOT!

Dan: DID TOO!

Amy: DID NOT!

Dan: DID TOO!

Amy: DID NO-

Damian: BE QUIET YOU TWO! I'm getting a headache...

Dan: WHO CARES DAMIAN?!

Amy: -whispers- I do... ._.

Damian: ... ._.

Dan: ...Gahhh! It's still your fault Amy!

Amy: IS NOT!

Dan: IS TOO!

Damian: -Facepalm-

Foxy: I'mma go get something from upstairs...Be right back. -Goes to her room upstairs-

Dan: IS TOO!

Amy: IS NOT!

Dan: IS TOO!

Amy: IS NOT!

Dan: IS TOO!

-Foxy comes back from upstairs with her Megaphone-

Damian: O.O

Foxy: Hehe. -Yells into the Megaphone- **AMY! DAN! BE QUIET!**

Amy and Dan: AHHHH!

Damian: ...

Foxy: Hehe. XD

**-Latias and Latios come back from the kitchen with Apples, Cherries, and Lemons-**

Latias: Hey we're...back...Did something happen here? And Foxy, why are you holding your Megaphone...? Oh...I know now...

Latios: Yep.

Foxy: Hehe. XD

Amy: ...

Dan: ... -whispers- It's still Amy's fault.

Amy: -Glares at Dan-

Damian: ...

Foxy: -sigh- Sometimes these three can be such little kids.

Damian: HOW AM I IN THIS?!

Foxy: Don't know Damian. Somehow your in it.

Amy and Dan: WE ARE NOT LITTLE KIDS! WE'RE ALL OLDER THAN YOU FOXY!

Foxy: Hmm...That may be true...But even if your older than me on the outside, you may be still young on the inside. AKA Your personality.

Amy and Dan: ...

Foxy: -coughs- Um...So now what?

Amy: I kinda want to go back to WarHawk...

Foxy: Hmm... How about we all go to WarHawk? I think Kitsune's had enough yelling today.

Amy: ...Okay. I'll go open my gates. -gets up and leaves Foxy's house-

Foxy: Ah...I don't think she needs to travel that far. -Grabs her 3ds-

Damian and Dan: O.O

Damian: That feature's still available...?

Foxy: Yes! Now, get ready to go back in...3...2...

Latias: -puts the fruit on the table-

Foxy: 1. See ya both in WarHawk! -presses button on her 3ds-

**-Message appears in everyone's heads saying: "It looks like it's time to go home."-**

Amy: I didn't know that feature was still here...

* * *

**Foxy: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Next time we all are going to be in WarHawk! See ya all next time!**

**Latias: See ya! ^-^**


End file.
